


希腊爱情故事 完

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	希腊爱情故事 完

Finally.  
最后，卫宫还是没找到他。五年活过去了，他们在各自的世界里好好待着。至于一些生死问题，库·丘林不大可能遇上，而卫宫运气不错，目前也没有这种想法。  
暗流逐渐平息，卡美洛分部和乌鲁克分部相继解除警报，俄罗斯、中国、印度和一些第三国家内部还有残留，总部不便插手，他们也有能力自行消化。切嗣去年回了家，他待在美国没什么好做的。卫宫也跟着回去探望养母和姐姐。冬木总是那一个样，连樱花凋零的时间都停留在十几年前，公园里多了些一模一样的长椅。大桥在维护中，不准车辆通过，柳洞寺的鸟居补了新漆，看着和刚刚立上去一样。  
卫宫花了点时间见初中高中的朋友，一成比离开时稳重不少，他已经从住持手里接过守护寺庙的担子，会代替他们的老师继续守护这片山林。间桐家的老爷在他去美国那一年去世，樱在别墅一楼开了家拳击馆，专门教中学生体术。慎二离开冬木，不知道去了哪儿，樱说他至少还活着，并且对他邀请自己来拉面馆作了一长串感谢词。  
“前辈……您真的不愿意留在这里吗？”她问卫宫，他摇摇头。  
假期结束后他回到华盛顿总部。今年不似往常那样忙碌，一个事件的解决意味着他有至少五六年清闲时间。工作之余卫宫有了些往年不存在的小爱好，每当周末，他总是去附近酒吧点一杯威士忌，一杯足矣。因为华盛顿没有酒吧出售正统爱尔兰口味，尝起来差点在希腊喝到的意思。  
他有大把的时间陪着两位有大把时间的女士逛街，她们逛累了就花心思帮卫宫搭配一些不一样的穿衣风格，让他把头发垂下戴上眼镜，或者尝试穿红色夹克。阿尔托莉雅直摇头，并指出凛并不是非得让卫宫在夹克里头裸体上阵，这会让人误解他的人品。凛正在沙发上疯狂大笑，压根没听见：“我要买这件，花我的钱给他买！而且一定要让他在大街上穿一次。”  
卫宫决定回去就找个理由把这套衣服烧了。

华盛顿的冬天不比大平原，深秋到初冬很少下雪，却冻得要命。凛最近搬到阿克伦住，便于处理总部遗留问题，卫宫作为免费男性劳动力自然跟来同住几天。俄亥俄州的自然风光比重大于华盛顿特区，他在窗户上看腻以后就跑到风景点转悠，许多人喜欢在公园野餐，他乐得给这些友好伙伴拍照，拾回老兴趣。  
坐公交徜徉在大街小巷是他最新的爱好，凯霍加河有很长一段地带不能通行货船，荒凉的河畔周围长满了芦苇，两人高，穿行在芦苇丛中一不小心就会陷入淤泥，鹪鹩从身边窜过，拍着胸脯炫耀自己的歌喉，边唱边用绿豆似的小眼睛瞅他。  
卫宫从中感受到了一种熟悉的孤独，他有点喜欢这里。一阵小雨后，黄昏苇海中绵延过一条黑色的蜿蜒河流，河水冷清寂寞。有一次，一个学生在芦苇荡深处朗诵，卫宫仔细地听：

骑士啊，是什么苦恼你  
独自沮丧地游荡？  
湖中的芦苇已经枯了，  
也没有鸟儿歌唱！  
骑士啊，是什么苦恼你，  
这般憔悴和悲伤？  
松鼠的小巢贮满食物，  
庄稼也都进了谷仓。  
你的额角白似百合。*

有时候他起得太早或是周末，公交不能带他走那么远，他就步行去相隔两条街外的咖啡厅消磨时间。  
咖啡厅对面是阿克伦大学，这里的咖啡便宜又好喝，常常一上午都满满当当挤着人，和隔壁那家冷清花店形成两个世界。咖啡浓重的味道和花香混合，非常提神——好的那种，这是卫宫选择它的原因之一。  
凛也来过一次，曾经穷困潦倒的大小姐在拥挤的学生中也能保持优雅，一杯咖啡，撑开报纸，瓶子里插着刚买来的玫瑰，人人都会自动避开他们的桌子，一个只适用于男女出行的好办法。  
星期五这天，上早课的学生格外多，而卫宫“恰好”没有带女伴，他今天又不太想和其他人拼桌子。去买枝玫瑰吧，卫宫看着拥挤的柜台，老天，他也不想这么麻烦，都怪该死的数据升级。心中这么抱怨，脚走向花店。  
看管店铺的是阿克伦的兼职学生：“斯卡蒂小姐去拿今天的鲜花了，您可以在店里看看昨天剩下的，打折卖给您。或者再等一会儿，她很快就会回来。”  
“没有玫瑰花了么？”卫宫问。  
“抱歉，都卖完了。”  
“那好吧，我就在这儿等。”他说，扶着下巴清点店里的鲜花，思考要不要买一束雏菊放在客厅。  
还没等他想过十秒，一个穿蓝色羽绒服的人冲了进来，大嗓门打断了他的思路：“斯卡蒂呢？我昨天就说过了，我要三十支百合！”  
“她打包好了，就放在门口。”学生往角落里一指。  
“谢谢！”他一把抱起花来，含混不清地说。  
他的声音让卫宫感觉过于地熟悉，卫宫忍不住转过头，恰好看见一根金箍束住的蓝色马尾末端舞蹈着飞出门外。蓝色头发可能是染的，但用这种金属扣环绑后脑又是蓝色头发的卫宫只见过一个。  
“嘿！等等！”卫宫冲出花店，蓝色羽绒服已经迈入学院内，他冲过马路，没有车辆阻拦。他成功走过花岗岩组成的校门，跑着穿过小径，伸出手——用力拉住金箍扎起的马尾。  
男人发出一声闷哼，往后踉跄几步，差点坐在地上。好不容易站稳，“唔——斯卡蒂，唔要揪我的多花——”他侧身想呵斥一位娇小的女人。  
他愣住了，手指指着他，卫宫直起腰杆。“你——你——”  
他叼着一片吐司，着急起来话语更加难以理解，含糊其辞念了一大堆神秘的西方语言，卫宫把他嘴里的面包片拿下来，塞进自己嘴里。  
库·丘林停止说话，惊疑不定地看着他，似乎还在确认眼前不是幻觉：“你！等着我，就在这，不准走。我上完课就来找你，要是一会儿找不到你，我会追到世界尽头打断你的腿！”  
他往后退了两步，抱着那捧洁白的百合摇摇晃晃跑走了，方位是教学楼区域。  
他还没征求我的意见呢。卫宫咬住吐司片，坐在草坪上，枫叶落得满地都是，看不出草坪原本绿色，挡住草地的栅栏旁，初春种下的玫瑰早已凋谢；那个极具特色的斜顶玻璃建筑离公路仅有几百米，外面却望不见它。他吃完了面包芯，咀嚼边缘干硬部分，一整个都是冷的，面包芯柔软，想必刚刚才从超市塑料袋里取出来，未经烘烤。  
双手交握，曲起一只膝盖，他忽地笑起来：这缘分该怎样形容呢？不管在哪里，不管相隔多长时间，他们总会遇着。缘分这个词不够慎重，命运把他们送到希腊，送到阿克伦，像一阵吹来初夏的灼热的风，它们不是非得站在热带海口才感受得到，是人人都有机会享有的。某一天，打开门，水珠从学校铁门上滑下，风就撞上脸，躲进床底，悄悄围绕在众人身旁。然后，一个巧合的时机，你会比其他人先发现它，赶在分别之前。  
在库·丘林眼里，他们都是风。卫宫想，好像一辈子也碰不上一次，但世界上的气流都是一体的，不论几百年还是几千年，总有几次会碰上，甚至合二为一……  
极其偶然的，有一颗星星随着风落下来，落到初雪隐瞒幽暗的针叶林里，而他恰好捡到了。  
钟声响起，阿克伦到了放学时间，学生从各个角落里钻出来，走到斜顶玻璃里或是走出校门。库·丘林磨蹭得很，人群走得差不多时才从最远的那一栋建筑里出现，拐过前几栋教学楼，双手插兜，羽绒服大敞，只穿着一件白色卫衣，一只红色腰包挂在胸前。裤腰拉得老高，脚踝通红——他停下来栓高帮球鞋鞋带。  
卫宫深吸一口气：冷静！卫宫士郎，你也不想重逢三个小时不到就和他吵架，对吧？  
“我们去吃Wafa’s。”库·丘林靠近草地，他不等对方开口，“我请客。”  
库·丘林眨眨眼，“好啊，我们从学校后门去那条街。”他说。  
他们穿梭在枫树金黄色的叶片里，柏油路面回响着他们的脚步，广场空旷而沉默，天气很好，尽管没有太阳。冬日雾蒙蒙的天气现在就开始展现它的威力。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
卫宫听出他语气中假装的漫不经心。他原本该是很失望，才离开希腊去到其他地方。卫宫拿不准他是不是生气，正压着一股火准备质问他。“我的上司驳回了辞职书，要我七天之内回去。”他谨慎地说。  
“噢，你回美国了。”  
“对——其实我第二年回去过一次！只是……没能找到你。”库·丘林今天没带他的首饰，而他每一天都戴着。  
“我想也是。依你的性格，肯定会再去找我。”他说，把额头上的刘海拨到脑后。  
“你不生气，为什么？”  
“六年了！你想要我像华生一样当场给你一拳吗？恐怕我能把你打进医院。”他高声说，然后被自己的形容逗笑了。“现在我只是很想你。”  
卫宫眼眶发热，他吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪忍回去，他说：“对不起。”  
“没什么，人世间总是这样变化无常嘛。”  
“相应的，现在我们应该来谈谈你了。”  
“唔……呃……好吧。谈谈就谈谈，没什么大不了的。”他咕哝着。  
“就像你看到的那样，我重新回了学校当个乖学生。但是因为休学时间太久……兰卡斯特也感到棘手，他们推荐我考美国的大学，美国大学不在乎你出去了多久。”  
他离开希腊的那一天早上，火焰还未腾起，他和一群渔民挤在小小的回希腊的渔船里。摇晃、碰撞，白炽灯管在头顶摆动。哗啦、哗啦，突突……船在前进，库·丘林抱紧行李箱，倚靠在散发鱼腥味的墙上，他就像这船一样飘摇进恐慌、不可知晓未来的命运。  
卫宫悄悄伸出手，揣进他的衣兜里，抚摸着冰凉的指头。库·丘林没有回应。他是不是还没习惯美国的冬天？  
“兰卡斯特为我开后门，让我轻松地和年轻人们一起坐在考场上。我考上了，就来了这里。”  
他像是终于发现卫宫伸进衣服里的手，在口袋里蜷缩起指尖，钻到他手心里。“我和家里联系了一次，他们挺高兴，不再说让我回去这种话了。叔父和师傅都过得很好。”  
“那就好。”卫宫说，“你的学费……”  
“用前几年存的钱交了。其他的，房租和生活费，在花店、咖啡厅和鱼店打工也足够支持开销，每个月还可以赚上不少钱。”他指了指教室，“今天我没课，上午收了钱帮忙代课。谁知道这个浑蛋昨天才告诉我要艺术实践，我帮其他学生跑了好几次腿。”他努力地在这里生活下去，和千万求学学生一样，用双手为自己的学业生涯开辟道路。  
“我会常去陪你。”卫宫说，库·丘林的表情看上去像在说“你怎么这么恶心”。手背还没捂热，他闭紧嘴咳嗽几声，乖乖让卫宫拽住他，拉上外套拉链。  
枫树的影子随风摇晃，第二百片黄色叶子下落时他们在小径尽头接吻，棕色皮肤的男人用手捂住爱尔兰人的眼睛，手镯闪烁，他的手触摸他的腮后。第二百三十片时他们分开，两个男人的身形影影绰绰，淹没在树木躯干间，消失在金绿色的地毯里，他们还有好多话没说完。  
没关系，他们还有很多时间可以谈六年间错过的故事。  
“我……我们，我们可以重新把‘Emer’买下来吗？  
“好啊，当然可以。”  
fin.

”但是我没钱。”  
“……Okay.”


End file.
